A Sign To Hope By
by Just Maritza
Summary: April '09 DQMW Challenge 3, another story from two images combine to creat a story. First pic, Wolf is licking Sully while Michaela observes serenely, the other Sully's face is being squeezed. Why is Sully's face being squeezed?


****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**

* * *

**

**This is a Challenge 3 on the DQMW Forum reply, the second of two telling the the story of two images combine to creat a story. First pic is of Wolf licking Sully while Michaela looks on serenely and the other, Sully's face is being squeezed fiercely. Why is Sully's face being squeezed?**

**"A SIGN TO HOPE BY" **

**By Maritza Franklin**

**April 17, 2009**

It was a wonderful spring day for a pleasant stroll and Michaela stood by her clinic window happily sighing and hoping that Sully would pass by to surprise her with that walk now that her hectic morning of work was settling down, so far no sign of Sully in town. They have been good friends for quite some time now and she always looked forward to his presence. He often asked her to join him if she wasn't too busy. Though he wasn't accustom to speak much, but what he said in the few words he's chosen to use was always profound and to the point. Though he may not have an education, she felt he was the smartest and most intriguing man she has ever met next to her father, and she was always learning something new from him that she was never thought in her own educational upbringing.

Michaela felt ashamed for having misjudged him the first time she saw him after she was captivated his holding gaze on her at the mercantile. She recalled how she was in some kind of trance before Charlotte pulled her out from underneath Sully's searing stare just after he had thrown that tomahawk across the shop, momentarily frightening her and yet captivated by him. Strongly intrigued she was about him as she was being walked out that store, but wasn't sure why. Then when he suddenly shoved her up her new purchased horse, Bear, she got a good glimpse of him and didn't know what to make of him. Recollecting how unkempt he appeared more so than the other men in town, untamed long hair, dirty clothing, as well as being unusual at that, she had assumed he must have been really working the land somewhere close by.

What got her the most was instead of seeing a gun on him; he was carrying what appeared to her at the time, an ax and a very large knife. Since he was with the Cheyenne Indians, and similarly dressed, then surely he must be part Indian and began to imagine what sort of upbringing he must have had being part Indian and part white and she couldn't have been more wrong. It was all the more curious she got especially realizing how handsome he was underneath his brooding demeanor and wondered--what must his smile be like? No, it wasn't just his looks that captivated her, it was his engaging and thorough gaze as though calling out to her, reaching and penetrating to her very soul and begging to connect with her. She couldn't help, but smile whenever he graced her with his powerful presence; but often tried to mask it as much as she can for fearing to appear like some kind of foolish girl never seeing such a handsome and strong man or showing how glad she was of seeing him. She hadn't recall ever feeling this way with her deceased fiancé or any other man for that matter and it behooved her. She finally got her glimpse of his sincere and gentle smile when she caught up to him having prayed by the grave yard. She was stunned at first when he repeated what Black Kettle called her, _that she must be some kind of Crazy White Woman,_ and then that slight smile curved as though mocking her and she realized he was trying to tease her in his delight to see her riled a little. She laughed every time she thought of that moment, his first smile to her and the first time her heart began to melt slowly being replaced with eager curiosity.

Michaela wasn't ready to admit it, but she knew something was stirring in her very soul for that man and wondered if he was feeling the same. She knew they were more than just friends, but, was willing to be just be good friends till he was ready, and ready for what at the time had her confused, but now she knew for certain what she wanted from Sully-- his fondness. Maybe it wasn't today he may proclaim that, but any sign that he has feelings for her would surely be a start. Today she just had this plaguing feeling about her, of anticipation, and just couldn't wait to see Sully.

At last, she drew away from the window, disappointment washing over her. Perhaps she should seek him out and then was reminded what her mother had said about woman chasing after men-- being shameless. She didn't know what to do, but not knowing if he was in town was getting to her, and the few patients she asked casually about him were no help to her. Her heart always took a little drive whenever he wasn't in town, because then she didn't get to see him.

Michaela decided to straighten up the clinic a bit instead of going out for lunch, so that she can close up early right after her one appointment with an SW and go for that walk herself. It was the only appointment entered for the afternoon on the sheet she left out side her clinic. She was used to many of her patients only leaving their initials or just their first name. "_SW?" she mused out loud, _Must be a new patient. She doesn't recall anyone with those initials in town.

Sully wasn't sure what he was planning to do this afternoon, but he couldn't resist putting his and Wolf's initials on today's clinic list of appointment for Dr. Mike's last consultation. He realized how obvious he must seem to suddenly frequently appear in town, and yet didn't want folks talking, but it was getting hard for him to avoid coming into town days at a time when all he wanted to do was to see her everyday. This time, he figured she could look at the cut on his arm even though he knew it was fine. Then he can somehow get her to go for a walk with her, like other times, maybe offer her to help her gather some herbs. He wasn't sure why he had the need to see her today but he hoped she wasn't too busy to go out and enjoy a leisure stroll on such a wonderful day. It has been a couple of days since seeing her last. He valued his newfound friendship in her. Funny, other than with Charlotte, he never imagined being very close friends with any other woman especially with a very stunning, and classy woman at that. He even questioned if he was ever this close to his deceased wife in seeing her as his best friend. He'd like to think so, but honestly, he couldn't remember. Other than Daniel, and Cloud Dancing, Michaela was the only other person he actually felt close to intimately and wished he could call her by her given name. Though he called her by that in private to himself, he felt it disrespectful to do so openly unless he was something more significant to her. Then he wondered what exactly did he meant by that? Could he ever move on with his life? He couldn't imagine ever forgetting his wife and baby girl. No, he wasn't ready. For that reason, he wasn't sure what he wanted from Dr. Mike, but that he couldn't help being drawn to her.

The clinic bell rang, and Michaela came rushing down the stairs to receive her next appointment. She opened the door, and to her joyous surprised encountered Sully along with Wolf.

"Hi,"was all he could say awestruck, and realizing how he missed seeing her lovely face the past few days.

"Hello Sully," she greeted surprisingly warm, peeking out the door.

"You expectin' someone?"

"Well…yes my last appointment."

"Oh, well…I'm your last appointment," he sheepishly revealed.

"You?" surprised, but nonetheless, glad to see him, and it showed.

"Why so surprise?" he asked, amusement tinting his full lips, observing that Michaela couldn't help but, noticed, boldly.

"I'm sorry," averting her eyes, feeling as though she had been caught red handed taking in his inviting lips. "I just assumed you always went to Cloud Dancing for all your medical needs.**"**

"No, not always," he let out as he contained his excitement in seeing her.

"Oh." Michaela searched for something else to say. "What do the initials SW stand for?"

"Mines and Wolf name. Sorry if I didn't spell it out. I just figure so long as you knew someone was coming for an appointment was all that matter." Before she asked about his full name, he gestured with his head into the clinic. "Well, can I come in?"

"Oh, I'm sorry--do come in. So what's the nature of this visit?"

"Nothing really serious," he said as he showed his arm to her. "I just thought you could look at it just in case and…and to uh… ask if Wolf and I can show you where you can get a good source of herbs. It's a nice day for a walk."

"Sully, you don't need to bride me if you wanted me to go for a walk with you. I definitely could use one. I was planning on leaving early after my last appointment since for the first time in a long time I don't have too much to do."

"Good, but can you take care of my arm for now?"

Michaela smiled, ushering him to the exam table. After briefly examining his arm, cleaning it and dressing it, Sully helped Michaela put things away and lock up the clinic before taking their stroll. First, they stopped by Grace's for a couple of sandwiches and to fill his canteen to bring along since neither of them had lunch.

They talked at first of nonsense while leaving town before they talked more on the children, philosophy and commonality. Rather, she talked while Sully enjoyed taking it all in, occasionally injecting something relevant to the conversation. He didn't mind that she did most of the talking. He was just content to hear the sounds of her melodic voice. It had a very calming affect on him that he has been enjoying from her. She didn't just talk about herself, but of everything else, the children, the town, her work and the Indians. She even asked questions of him of which he didn't mind too much despite being a very private person. She never pushed about his past or seemed to be bothered when he somehow directed the questions on her instead. He even managed to evade mentioning his first name, thus far when she asked, feeling embarrassed with the name Byron.

Sully discovered that despite being very open and friendly, and a great conservationist, she valued her privacy as well. So different from each other, and yet so muchalike they were. She never ceased to amaze him. He couldn't imagine never having met her. In the short time they've known each other, she came to be very important to him and was actually afraid to ever loose her friendship. Though he doesn't make it a habit to take up every free moment she has, he couldn't help occasionally just being around her before guilt sets in knowing that she has every right to meet someone whom she can someday settle down with and raise a family with. Suddenly the thought of that made him uncomfortable and even so far as feeling ill at the thought of her in someone's arm. Could she ever look at him that way? Is he ready to move on? Was she ready to move on as well? After all, she too lost the love of her life.

Michaela and Sully finally reached their destination near a stream. He pointed to where she can find some herbs and she immediately set to gather some. Sully watched in amiable silence as she eagerly placed them in her pouch while he set up a spot for them to eat their lunch. He couldn't help steeling glances at the way she swayed her hips, skipping over rocks, trying not to miss a step. Her glossy hair loose floating about her and wishing he could just once feel what's it like, imagining it to be soft and silky running through his fingers. He recalled how frustrating it was trying to touch his wife's hair. She had often swipe his hand away not wanting him to take a hair out of place. Looking at Michaela now, without a care in the world to how she look at the moment with the wind whirling around her, mussing her tresses, made him desire the gesture all the more. Would he ever have the chance, maybe even brushing it? Then he pushed the thought away feeling ridiculous.

"Dr. Mike, come sit and eat your lunch." He watched her hesitate. "The plants aren't going anywhere. Relax and enjoy the sun. We have plenty of time to gather up some plants for your medical needs."

Michaela of course knew the plants weren't going anywhere. She just suddenly needed to keep busy. Something about Sully today was making her nervous as though he was reading her more than ever and she didn't want to give herself away risking being foolish to reveal herself, and loosing his friendship. She was content with the way things were going between them. Was she? She knew what he went through having loss his wife and child, thus understood his needing time to heal and keeping some distance, yet today, he seemed to be at ease.

She couldn't keep avoiding him and finally went to sit by him for their meal. They ate in companionable silence before she picked up the conversation again. Michaela found herself dazed every time he replied with his every word. She wished he would just go on forever talking just to hear the rasp in his voice. Maybe if he would to read to her. Only, that would be silly. Why would he read to her like some child? She giggled momentarily at the ludicrousness of it. Then her thought went to him reading to a couple of small children, resembling them and a serene smile crept across her beautiful profile.

"What's so amusing?"

Caught off guard, "Oh, nothing." Fishing for what to say, she came up with, "Just feeling the wind making my hair tickle my face."

It made be true, but he knew she was thinking of something else very private and sweet to her and didn't dare go there. After a while, they finished their sandwiches. Though she seemed to have run out of things to say, he felt at ease just sharing the warm day and the wilderness with her.

Sully wandered what was on her mind right now, as she sat suddenly still staring across the stream by his side while pieces of her long tresses played hazardously occasionally on his face and hand. He ought to move away from her, but he was indulging delightfully in it and couldn't bare to end it and wishing his chest was bare to receive more. He felt a little ashamed taking such liberty enjoying this small indulgence without her knowledge. It wasn't even ticklish, just soothingly nice. Would she chastise him if she knew the pleasure she was giving him, maybe even smack him? Nah, she wasn't the violent type. Most likely, it would make her feel uncomfortable and cause her to keep a small distance. He wouldn't like that. No, no real harm was coming out of this. He'll just enjoy the subtle caresses.

Not realizing how close they have managed to be, Michaela became suddenly aware of Sully's presence by her, taking in the gentle breeze playing at her hair. Finally running out of what to say, she wondered if he will ever show any sign that he is fond of her. She felt ready to move on with this relationship, but didn't want to push Sully. Well, she wasn't ready for him to declare to her, but some indication that maybe someday, they can get closer. Something told her he would be playing a very special major role with her the rest of her life. She had come to feel at ease with Sully, but at the moment, she couldn't help feeling unsettled now that she realized how close they were sitting.

Sully turned to Wolf who came up to him for affection. He smiled at him and started to pet him, show him some affection and Wolf in turn started to lick him in appreciation. Though Michaela seemed miles away, she sat absorbing it all and couldn't help wonder what it would be like to be minister like that, caressed and kissed by love. The thought of being touched by Sully colored her face and she chastised herself while continuing to observe his tender ministration to his four legged friend. Only, she became increasingly jealous of Wolf as she saw Sully's affection increased for his faithful companion with touching noses. Then suddenly she placed her hands on his face and assertively turned him towards her pleading eyes. She stared deeply into his incredible intense blue eyes wanting to swim in them. It begged her to do something she has been longing to do and slowly she closed in for a kiss.

"Dr. Mike,'" she heard piercing through her thoughts and suddenly her hands began to squeeze his handsome face while fear gripped her heart for being so shameless.

"Dr. Mike," she heard again. "You alright? You look a little pique." No, she hadn't squeezed his handsome face, but it felt so real having placed her hands on his face, and now shame came over her for feeling so wanton. She silently questioned if he had noticed her desire for him to kiss her. She didn't understand what was coming over her these days, but the urge to flee was very strong now. It was certainly obvious he was not interested in her and felt the fool.

Sully couldn't help feeling that maybe Michaela read desire in his eyes and was repulsed by it. "Is there something on my face?" He made to wipe his face with his hand as though something foreign was on it in trying to distract being found out by her. She obviously wasn't interested in him, he dejectedly thought.

Unfortunately, Michaela was too stunned to move, though, she desperately wanted to flee. Yet, how would that look? Instead, her eyes threatened to brim trying to control the mixed emotions she was enduring. She turned a little in trying to be conspicuous avoiding his eyes.

Sully caught the emotion played across her face, of want and tenderness then embarrassment, and it moved him. He watched her nervously fidgeting with attempting to button her long jacket claiming that it was getting cooler and wondered what it could possibly mean her sudden hasty retreat.

Suddenly, as though lightning struck him, he realized what just happened to her as well as himself, and it was like something had penetrated his heart, and a thought of some mischievous mythical character name Cupid-- he recalled his mother reading to him as a child-- came to mind knowingly, and he hadn't anticipated his heart to be soaring, yet it did and he welcomed it.

But-- she needed something from him, and saw her discomfort mounting at possibly being found out, and he needed to put her at ease now that he realized what he longed for as well someday. Neither of them was really ready for this, but baby steps were all he could handle now, hoping she has the patience.

Sully gently took her hand giving it a light squeeze. Then he lifted it to his warm lips for a simple, yet meaningful kiss, all the while staring deeply into her glistening eyes.

Michaela met his gaze, and she immediately felt calmed, not so much wanting to flee. She knew right away she received her sign and a sense of overwhelming joy overcame her. This time she didn't try to mask it, but let it shine.

Sully basked in the glow of her joy, what it all meant, someday it'll sort itself out, but right now, he aimed to enjoy their hesitant, but brewing closeness.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully enjoyed the story. Please feel free to PM me or leave comments here or on the DQMW Forum. I appreciate helpful critic with explanations to why something did or didn't work. My weekest point is grammar I fear. Oh, and check out my other stories.


End file.
